


Missed Opportunities (Valentines' Day Gift)

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Androids, Choking, Creampie, Cybernetics, Fetishization of Internal Organs??, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gay Robots, Hand & Finger Kink, Johnny Silverhand's Metal Arm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sex Robots, V and Johnny Share Each Other's Sensations, V is a Corpo Android, V is a Joytoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Finished.For:Ash, on Valentines'.Pairing(s):Johnny Silverhand x V-001.Warnings:Fisting, double fisting and the fetishization of human internal organs?Summary:It becomes apparent that V-001 has never had the opportunity to jerk off, despite being a repurposed Joytoy model. Johnny decides to take him all the way.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 25





	Missed Opportunities (Valentines' Day Gift)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** I didn't mean for this to turn out as hardcore as it became but it just devolved so quickly. I'm a degenerate, oop. So, if you're not into the idea of Johnny shoving that silver hand where the sun don't shine, turn back now. You've been warned, buddy.

V-001 doesn't usually need sexual relief, he's an android after all, but Johnny needs it. In order to feel any kind of sexual need, he had to re-enable his old Joytoy subroutines.

That's how he finds himself here, sat on his bed, and working his hand along his half-hard cock. Johnny sits at the other end of the bed, mirroring the android's movements as he groans lowly. Years and years of a lack of release have really worn him down.  
"Fuck, this feels great..." He sighs, reaching another hand down to scrape his nails against his inner thigh, V following the action as he lets the engram take more control. "Don't tell me you haven't missed this feeling since you were a Joytoy." He chuckles and V huffs out a breath, obviously flustered.  
"I was...never activated as a Joytoy, I just had all the built in subroutines... This is all -- hahh... -- very new to me..." He breathes and Johnny's eyes widen behind his shades.  
"You never...? Holy shit, V. I'm gonna take you for a ride."

Leaning back, Johnny pulls off his vest and brings a palm down his chest, dark hair scattered across his sternum. V, sat nude on the other side of the bunk, mirrors this gesture, fingers gently stroking over smooth, Real-Feel™ skin, pulled over artificial muscle. Lost in pleasure, the android looks so beautiful, his silver hair still perfect as he lets his head fall back against the wall. The engram's going to have to take it slow before he starts going about his, previously, nightly routine; he doesn't want his host coming too quickly, despite his want to just climax as soon as humanly possible. Gentle touches, slow caresses, they make goosebumps rise on V's arms and shoulders, his eyes fluttering closed. Johnny keeps his gaze on his host, drinking in the sight of him as his cheeks flush a light pink. His plush, pink lips part and he lets out a shallow breath, a whisper of the rockstar's name on his lips. Johnny guides their other hands to slowly scratch down the length of their necks, sending sensations racing down the younger man's body.  
"Johnny, I..." He mewls, thighs falling open for Johnny to see his impressive cock thickening from the foreplay. The engram licks his lips, the hand at his neck sinking down to squeeze at a muscular pectoral.  
"Mmn... Good, isn't it?" He sighs, taking off his shades so he can look V in the eye.  
"Y-Yeah... Going a bit fast but...it's so good." He breathes and the rockstar nods slowly. The same hand falls a little further, circling his cock and gripping the base. By this point, V's cock is oozing precome, the head flushed a deep red.  
"Gotcha goin' now, huh? Jeez, I could touch you if you want. Really fuck you up from the inside out." V opens his eyes and cocks his head curiously.  
"What... What do you mean?" He asks, chest heaving as they both take a break. Johnny's eyes darken as he slides his shades back on.

The Silverhand Experience. Alt had it, Rogue had it, a few groupies had it -- maybe even Kerry had it -- but now it's V's turn. To say this started with Johnny threatening his life, their relationship has risen to a brand new level with this. Johnny grasps the android's hand, eagerly pulling the younger man into his lap, straddling his clothed thighs. His touch is odd, like static electricity only more solid, as steel fingertips brush against his chest. There's moles down his neck and across his shoulders and the rockstar makes sure to press a kiss to every one of them.  
"Mmmnn... Johnny..." Their bare cocks press together, throbbing against one another as the engram plays with V's chest. They can feel one another, feel the other's sensations and it's overwhelming. V is both touching and being touched by himself and Johnny is the same, groaning hotly as he leans down to take a bite at V's collar. More and more solid, more real, as if Silverhand were alive again.  
"God-fuckin'-damn, V, you're so sensitive." The scratch of his beard against the android's chest feels incredibly electrifying and perfect.

Precome drips down the merc's shaft and he gasps when Johnny's metal hand slides down to the small of his back, pulling his hips forward.  
"Bet you're tight as all fuck down there. Hell, I'm gonna ruin you, V." The engram huffs, moving his hand down between their bodies. He easily finds V's entrance with the fingers of his flesh hand. Lubricant spills over his fingers when he gently pushes inside and the artificial muscle gives way painlessly. Of course, V was a Joytoy; of course, they want to make sex as easy as possible. Easily enough, Johnny eases in two fingers up to the knuckle and the android arches his back, gasping again.  
"Oh, Johnny...! More! I'm--" Pushing V back onto the bed, the engram settles between his legs, pulling out his fingers only to push in three the next time, fanning them apart to spread the younger man's hole. Three turns to four and soon Johnny has his entire metal hand in up to his knuckles.  
"Such a fuckin' slut, V. You ready to have my fist in you, fillin' you up and bruisin' all your guts?" He growls out and V can barely string a sentence together. Pushing forward with his fist, Johnny feels just how similar his insides feel to a flesh and blood human; hot, tight, wet and syrupy soft. The merc tangles his fingers in the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut as he leans back into the rockstar's ministrations. His body pulses around Johnny's hand as he searches for his prostate, fingers curiously poking and prodding at his insides.  
"H-Hahhn...! Johnny, it's so big! It feels... Oh, God..." He groans and Johnny nods, his own guts aching as he feels the same sensation as V. Lower and upward, there. Steel fingertips press up against the android's prostate, causing him to buck up against the air, another couple of shots of precome dribbling down the shaft of his cock. Johnny groans low in his throat and shudders as a wave of pleasure crashes over his body. His insides are so warm and wet and soft.  
"Fuck, V..." The engram can feel every plate and rivet of his own metal arm as he sinks in up to the wrist, V's head thrown back in ecstacy as he bucks up against the air.

Spreading V's legs further, Johnny decides to test his luck, pulling his metal hand out until just his fingers are in. With his flesh hand, he slips in his fingers, sinking both hands into his host's body as it swallows them eagerly.  
"A-A-Ahh!! Johnny, t-too much!" The android yelps, his artificial skin and muscle easily taking both of Johnny's talented hands up to the wrists.  
"Fucking Christ, V. Look at you." He sighs breathlessly, pulling his hands apart to take a gander at the 'droid's insides. They look realistic to a fault; red, swollen, wet. "Look at your disgusting fuckin' body. You're leakin' while I've got both my arms stretching you out, your guts all on display for me."  
"... Don't... Please, don't look..." V manages, body twitching and spasming as Johnny presses his fingers against the walls of his insides. Sliding his hands out, Johnny watches his hole tighten to normal, the Real-Feel™ a little irritated and red from Johnny's abuse. Their breathing returns to normal as the engram wipes his hands off on his tank top. V's hiding his face in his hands, sobbing quietly as his body shudders and twitches.  
"Hey... You okay, V...?" Gently, he slides his shades off and pulls the merc's hands away from his face. There are tears in his eyes and his cheeks are burning with heat.  
"Y... Y-Yeah, it was just...a lot..." He breathes, pure black eyes still attempting to focus after experiencing such blinding pleasure.

Between V's legs, Johnny shoves his pants down his thighs, giving his cock a few experimental pumps before rubbing the tip against the 'droid's rim.  
"You ready?" He asks and V nods. Pushing his hips forward, Johnny finds his cock swallowed up by V's tight, hot body, as if he didn't just have two of the rockstar's hands inside him.  
"Ohhh, Johnny, God..." He whines, his own cock drenched in precome as he tentatively wraps a hand around it. His body pulses and thrums around the engram's cock, pulling him deeper and deeper, until the head presses against his prostate, a zap of electricity coursing up his metallic spine.  
"Jesus, V..." Johnny breathes, leaning forward to press his hand over the Joytoy's trachea. He gasps and whimpers and hyperventilates, his entire body shuddering and tightening around the rockstar's cock. Steel fingers tighten around the younger man's neck, digging into the artificial flesh there. V doesn't need oxygen but his subroutines recognise this action, his body faking the reaction to being choked which is good enough for Johnny. He bucks his hips, flesh hand reaching to curl around the 'droid's cock. He whines and gasps and shivers as the engram roughly tugs at his cock. "Listen to yourself. You sound like such...a fuckin' slut for my cock, V..." He breathes harshly, beginning to lose purchase on his own consciousness too, through their mental link.

A minute or so of breathless words, gasping, fucking, choking and jerking and it all comes to a head.  
"F-Fuck, V! Coming!"  
"Johnny, I'm-- H-Hahh!" Johnny pumps a thick load into V's body as the merc spills, come seeping over the engram's fingers and spurting over his chiselled abdomen. Releasing his grip on his host's throat, Johnny leans back against the wall, breathing heavy as he watches V's body relax and still. Real-Feel™ shines with saline fluid and the 'droid glimmers under the watery glow of the ceiling lamp. It takes a moment before V finds his voice again. "... I-I might...fall asleep, Johnny..." He sighs, breathing beginning to level out.  
"Sure, V. We both need some rest."


End file.
